A Rise of the Guardians Christmas
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: It's Jack Frost's first Christmas with the Guardians, and to celebrate Tooth suggested doing a Secret Santa, but Jack's worried about his gift and who he's supposed to give it to


Christmas, for the last 300 years, Jack Frost didn't really like this winter holiday so much.

Mostly because he didn't have anyone to celebrate it with.

But this year... This year was going to be different, because this year he was going to have it with the Guardians.

In fact even right now, North's Yeti's were running around decorating the Pole and preparing the food for the holiday.

Jack had over-heard North say he wanted to make this the biggest and most wonderful Christmas this place ever had.

*o*o

Jack was outside on the roof not sure how he should be feeling. This would be the first Christmas since he became Jack Frost, and got his memories back, that he would have without his family.

And what about the presents?

A week ago, Tooth suggested they would do a Secret Santa, he got Tooth.

Looking at the wrapped up present beside him, Jack was having second thoughts about what was inside.

"What if she doesn't like it?" he quietly asked the Wind "What if she and the others laugh at me because I got it for her? What if they kick me out because I got it for her, and it's something Guardians shouldn't have and they think I'm not Guardian stuff, and I'm all alone again?"

Jack asked his list of questions to the Wind who did everything she could to calm him down.

"All this fuss over one little present Jack Frost?" a voice he hadn't heard since Easter asked, making the boy get up and spin to see Pitch Black.

"What are you doing here Pitch?" Jack asked gripping his staff and defending the present.

"Can I not come and visit on this dumb holiday?" the boogieman asked the winter spirit who kept quiet.

"Look boy I've been around for over a millennia, and every Christmas or birthday or what every I get these same fears from humans who have mostly the same fears as you. Will the receiver like the givers present..." Pitch said explaining why he was here "So I'm giving a bit of advice I have learnt from all of them. _'If you made it yourself and/or took good thought on what it is and who you're giving it to, they will like it._ '"

Jack looked at the present again thinking about what was inside, confident that Tooth will like it.

Smiling he looked back up to thank Pitch but he was gone.

* * *

Come Christmas morning, the five Guardians came together in the Globe Room of the Pole and exchanged gifts.

North gave Sandy a big rainbow colored puffy pillow to sleep on.

Sandy gave Bunny a set of home-baked chocolate brownies.

Bunny gave North a set of new paints and ice tools.

And Tooth gave Jack a new Christmas themed jumper.

"So what about your gift to Toothy mate?" Bunny asked Jack his mouth full of brownie.

Going over to the tree, Jack picked up his present to Tooth and gave it to her, avoiding her eyes.

"Don't be scared Jack, I'm sure I'll love it." Tooth said undoing the ribbon and opening the lid revealing a jeweler's box.

Pulling that out, everyone gathered round Tooth to see what was inside.

Slowly, to torture him Jack he thought to himself, Tooth looked inside and was surprised at what she saw.

In the box was a full set of colored icy jewellery, a necklace in the shape of a fox's tail, a finger ring with a cat's paw print on it, a broach in a shape of a peacock showing it's tail feathers off, a turtle themed bracelet, a comb with a bee as decoration, and a pair of earrings that looked like ladybugs.

Each one was animal themed since Jack remembered Tooth saying she liked all kinds of animals.

"Jack..." Tooth said pulling out the necklace which had a fox's tail as the center piece "This is all amazing. Thank you!" she said giving the box to bunny and zipping over to Jack giving him a hug asking him to put the necklace on for her.

While she was doing that Bunny, North, and Sandy were looking and the other jewels and were amazed.

"Just how long did it take for you to make these boyo?" Bunny asked carefully pulling out the pin and looking at it "And how did you get them different colors?"

"A couple of weeks," Jack said "I kept making the ice too thin so it would break. And I found a couple of decades ago if the tip of my staff was in colored paint when I used it the Ice would me that color."

"Well I think it's wonderful," North said getting nods and two thumbs up from Sandy.

Smiling Jack looked at Tooth.

"So you like it?" he asked.

"Yes Jack I love it," she said hugging him again.

As she did and Jack hugged her back, he was pointing towards the corner of the room, and thought he saw something, but shook it off as stress and ignored it as they went into playing games.

From said corner Pitch was watching to make sure that his advice to Jack was useful, and was glad to see that it was.

Turning Pitch went to go check on the other people he gave the same advice to, humming to himself a small tune a smile on his face.

* * *

 **AN: Merry Christmas first of all**

 **Next I know the ending doesn't really work but it's the best I could come up with**

 **Third I'm a BIG** _Ladybug and Chat Noir_ **fan so that's why I made the jewels like that - and yes I know the Butterfly is missing, but I could work out how to describe it.**

 **Hope you all have a happy Christmas and New Year, from Ugly-Duckling123 :)**


End file.
